poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Cryptozoologist (class)
Cryptozoologist A Cryptozoologist is a mythology expert who specializes in the tracking, pursuit and capture of legendary pokemon. They know of the mythical pokemon intimately, able to tell the various tales, word for word, of each legend’s origin off the top of their heads. Some may think of this type of Researcher as a nut but at the end of the day, if they have these godly powers as their allies, they’ll get the last laugh. Cross Classing Rune Master: Cryptozoologist, 5 Unowns that, together, can spell a 5 letter word Type Ace: Cryptozoologist, 10 STR (You must choose one of the Types an Allied Legendary is) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Cryptozoologist Gifted Features 'Walking Mythos' Static Activaton League Legal Static Target: Anything related to knowledge you are allowed to look up. Effect: You know pokemon data, relating to pokemon in your pokedex, about move sets, type, type advantage, evolution methods, abilities, height, weight, and location. Restricted to Legendary Pokemon you have encountered. 'Praise' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Legendary Pokemon. Effect: Roll d20 and add your INT and WIS modifiers to the roll. If you roll higher then 15, the target favors you and will hesitate to attack you and your pokemon. You are also given points determined by your GM towards allying with the target. Cryptozoologist Features 'Beckon' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, used Praise on at least one Legendary Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Legendary Pokemon’s habitat of a Legendary you’ve met. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 20, a Legendary pokemon will appear. It will not necessarily appear near you, but you will be able to see it, or evidence of its presence. 'Blessing' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, allied with a Legendary Pokemon Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier doubled. The target recovers HP equal to the total rolled. You may not use Blessing if you are no longer allied with any Legendary Pokemon. 'Channel Divinity' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, Linked to a Legendary Pokemon Trainer Action League Legal Weekly - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per week. Target: A loyal pokemon. Effect: The target may perform a Move that is known by a Legendary Pokemon you are Linked to. 'God Speak' Prerequisites: Professor, Linguist, allied with a Legendary Pokemon Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can speak to and understand all Legendary Pokemon. 'Guardian Link' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, used Praise on at least one Legendary Free Action League Legal Daily Target: A Legendary Pokemon. Effect: You may only target Legendary Pokemon with Guardian Link if you are allied with them. Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 20, the Legendary becomes Linked. While a Linked Legendary is in danger, regardless of where you are in the world, you will know. This greatly increases your GM’s points towards allying the target. 'Legendary Blessing' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, Blessing, 18 WIS Trainer action League Legal Daily Target: A pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Roll 2d20 and add your WIS modifier tripled. The target recovers HP equal to the total rolled. You may not use Legendary Blessing if you are no longer allied with any Legendary Pokemon. 'Link Summon' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, Linked to a Legendary Pokemon Trainer Action League Legal Monthly - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per Month. Target: A Linked Legendary, disregarding any line of sight. Effect: You may summon the allied, Linked Legendary Pokemon. You ignore how often you’ve summoned it in the past, it will appear. 'Miracle' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, allied with a Legendary Pokemon Trainer Action League Illegal Weekly - Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per week. Trigger: Allied Trainer or Allied Pokemon fails a Death Savings Throw. Effect: The target may re-roll that Death Savings throw and subtract 5 from their roll if you target a trainer or subtract 25 if you target a pokemon. 'Morale Blessing' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, Field Commander, allied with a Legendary Pokemon Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Class Feature another time per day. Target: Allied pokemon. Effect: Pick either Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense or Speed and raise the chosen stat of each of your ally’s pokemon’s within X meters of you by 1 Combat Stage until the end of the encounter. 'Omen' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, 17 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Anywhere on a route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 10, you learn of the last time a Legendary pokemon has been around the area. 'Soul Searching' Prerequisites: Cryptozoologist, 16 WIS, Linked to a Legendary Pokemon Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: A Linked Legendary, disregarding any line of sight. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your WIS modifier. If the total exceeds 13, you are pointed in the direction of the target. If the total exceeds 17, you learn of the distance between the Linked Legendary and yourself. Category:Researcher Advanced Classes